Injection molding is a well-known and widespread method, typically used for making articles from thermoplastic, resins and/or other plastic-related materials (hereinafter referred to as plastic). The molten plastic is generally injected at a relatively high pressure into a mold comprising the shape of the article, thus forming the article. Articles manufactured through injection molding are routinely encountered in daily life, such as for example, auto parts, housewares, storage systems, and furniture, among many others.